1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connecting devices, and particularly, to a connecting device for various types of dual in-lines package (DIP) chips.
2. Description of Related Art
DIP chips need to be subjected to tests. A connecting device is often required for connecting a DIP chip to a corresponding test device. However, conventional connecting devices are designed for connecting only one type of DIP chip. As such, different types of connecting devices are required in testing different types of DIP chips, which increases test costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a connecting device which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.